jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends meet Steven Universe - Reunited ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531, Aaron the Meerkat, and Ren the God of Humor. Plot Ruby and Sapphire's wedding day has arrived, and everyone is gathering to witness the two Gems join together. But just as soon as they tie the knot and fuse into Garnet once again, Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond suddenly arrive on Earth! Hiccup, On the other hand leading his Vikings and the dragons away from all this in order to escape from the Diamond's Wrath. a Now the Justice Guardians and The Thunderbolts must help the Crystal Gems defend Beach City from the Diamond's wrath. But can Steven manage to end the fight? Trivia *Aster Phoenix, Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Rafiki, Gallus, Smolder, Yona, Sandbar, Silverstream, Ocellus, Dipper, Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Ford Pines, Soos, Wendy, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Wirt And Greg, Po, Tigress, Viper, Crane, Mantis, Monkey, Master Shifu, Li Shan, Mr. Ping, North, Jack Frost, Tooth, Sandy, Bunnymund, Iris Skytsengel, The Thunderbolts will guest star in this. *Lapis returns to the team at the end of the Adventure. *Brain comes full circle with his representation to his Element of Kindness in this crossover by helping Steven convince the Diamonds the truth of Pink Diamond. *A surprise character will appear in this. *This is Aaron The Viking Meerkat's Favorite episode because of the Excitement of the Wedding, And the Epic Battle showdown. *Hiccup will be regain Strength after being smashed and pummeled by the Diamonds, and Fights at them, and avenges his ancestors. Songs *There's a Party Here in Beach City (There's a Party Here in Agrabah) - The Justice Guardians and The Thunderbolts Scenes There's A Party Here in Beach City *(The title of the Adventure comes up) *Discord: *appears as Tinker Bell* In color!! *laughs and uses his a wand to do a scene change and music starts* *Pinkie Pie: *sings* There's a party here in Beach City! There's excitement in the air! *Nico: *sings* People are pouring in From Near And Far. *Pedro: *sings* 'Cause Ruby and Saphhire Are gonna have a Weddin' *Megamind: *sings* There's a party here in Beach City! Everybody will be there! *Paula Hutchinson: *sings* So if you're a Pauper or a Shah, do Something with your hair! *Eclipse: *sings* You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty! *Batty: *sings* A turban that's unraveling just won't do. *Nico: *sings* No Earrings That are Tasteless or Gaudy. *Rarity: *sings* You're gonna look goregous when I get through! *Meowth: *sings* There's a party here in Beach City, so we're gonna paint the town. *Keldeo: *sings* If you want to see what colors are, Follow me around! *Berk Vikings: *Arrives with their Dragons to Beach City and Sings* Ruby's getting married and it's gonna be the Wedding of the Century. *Hiccup: *sings* My buddy's getting married, and you're gonna see just how much I can do! *Capper: *sings* You've heard of your safari, bar mitzvahs. *Batty Koda: *Sings* you've all been to a Luau Sweet sixteen. *The Mask: *sings* Well none of them compared to what this is!! *Scamper : *sings* The Food'll be disgusting, by Evening you'll be bursting. *Cutie Mark Crusaders: *sings* There's a party here in Beach City, and it's got us all aglow! *Discord: *sings* If a Ruby couldn't come so far, maybe I can do it! *Jesse: *sings* Sure there's nothing to it! *Mildew: *Far away from Beach city and sings with the mask disguise as an old man* There's a party there at Beach City but we're not sure that we'll go, for although the Bride is Ladidah, The Groom is Awfully Low. *Gets hit by the Mask's Cane* *Discord: *as a news reporter* And now we take you down to Steven Universe's house, where everybody's been celebrating all night long. *The Mask: *appears with a Set mask* Without Set and all his malice, everybody's ha-!! *Discord: *pushes The Mask aside* What could possibly go wrong? *Snotlout: *Everyone giving out Presents and Sings* there's a Party here in Beach City, And the Loot is Pouring in! I like this wedding stuff so far, maybe I'm pleasant, i'll get to keep a present. *XR: *sings* We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers. *B.E.N.: *sings* The valet, sir, will carefully park for you. *Little Betty: *sings* The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours! *Rarity: *smiles and sings* Girls, you look lovely and so grown-up too. *Jaden: *sings* There's a Party here in Beach City! Guests are filling up the room! *Jeffrey: *sings* But there's something missing. Yes, a-ha! *Greg Universe: Where is the Groom?! Diamonds Are coming! *Hiccup: *sitting happily Watching Everyone celebrating and sighs* Well Toothless This day couldn't be any better. the two Gems married, this is like....making history. The first gem Marriage. *Toothless: *Growls happy and nudges Hiccup *Hiccup: I know buddy, I know, we just need to do this, that's al-- *Then sees Toothless hears something* What is bud? *Toothless: *Hears something and looks up the sky for an unusual sounds* *(then The Crows appear up in the sky Cawing for alarm) *Hiccup: The Crows? What are they doing here? Wait, Man is coming? *Toothless *Nodding "No", and urges Hiccup to tell the others about the Crows* *Hiccup: right, Let's go tell Jaden and Jeffrey about this. *runs to the others and the gems* Guys did you see this? the Crows are flying. *Jeffrey: ...!! ...Something's not right. *Hiccup: Steven! did you see the Crows flying they-- *sees Steven with Tears* Are you crying, Wait, Those Tears... Jaden, did you see Steven's Face? *Jaden: ...!! Yeah... I see! Steven's shedding tears! That means... *Garnet: ...She's here. *Steven: Blue?! *Garnet: And she's not alone. *Hiccup: What?! *Fishlegs: Wait, So.. *(Then the Crows Fly Away until the clouds Reveals.......The Diamond Ships!) *Hiccup: *Gasp* *Alexis: No!!! *Steven: oh no.. *Jeffrey: *eyes glow draconically as he snarls* *Courtney: It has begun.... *to the other team members* Everyone! Battle stations!! *Steven: It's the Diamonds!!! * *Spike: how did they come here?! I thought they think we're still hiding in Homeworld!!! *Astrid: What?! *Steven: Oh, hehe, well, we escape from the Trial with Lars and hiccup, The diamonds think we're on the run on Homeworld until we meet the Off color Gems. *Astrid: Hiccup, Why you didn't tell me- *Sees Hiccup is gone* where he go? *Courtney: Oh... Don’t tell me he’s gonna take on the Diamonds.... *Wirt: uh.. it looks like he’s at the Vikings and Dragons. *Jaden: ..... Than it's time to put my idea into action... *Jeffrey: *nods* *Hiccup: Vikings, Dragons, the diamonds are coming!!!! and there's something you all should know!!! The Diamonds has wiped out our Ancestors in the Past and now they have come to wipe us all out! they're Driving us to Extinction!!! we must leave now!!!! *(Vikings and Dragons are leaving Beach City) *Toothless: *Growls softly* *Hiccup: I Can't risk of them going Extinct. *(Meanwhile Steven Tells Mayor Nanafua) *Steven: Nanafua, get out your Nanaphone, We got a Code Blue and a Code Yellow!! *Jaden: Aster! Do you still have the monster in your deck that's needed for this battle?! *Aster: *smirks* Come on, Jaden. This guy's one of my personal favorites. *shows the card* I wouldn't take him out for anything. *Hiccup: Guys!!!......be Careful. *Jeffrey: You too. *Hiccup: Thanks, Good Luck Jaden. *Jaden: You too, brother. *Soos: What about us? What are we gonna do? *Riku: We stay and fight! *summons his Keyblade* We give Aster enough time to use Diamond Dude! *Brain: OR we can tell the diamonds the truth and not fight at all!! *Jeffrey: ...All right. We'll try it your way, Brain. Justice Guardians, The Thunderbolts and The Crystal Gems vs. The Diamonds *Yellow Diamond: *after Yellow Stomps Steven knocking him out, then Notices something Far away, Sees a Vikings and Dragons far way escaping from Beach City leading by.....Hiccup!!!!* The Viking chief!! HE CAN'T!!!!! *Charges at Hiccup and his People along with Blue* *Nico: Oh no!! She's Heading for the Berkains!!!! *Clam: Viking Extinction!!! *Simba: come on! We got to help them!! *Jaden: *eyes glow yellow and voice changes* HEY!!!!! YELLOW FREAK!!!!!! LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!!!!!! *Yellow Diamond: SILENCE!!!!!!!!! *zaps Jaden* *Jaden: Go Negate Attack!!!! *activates the Trap Card to protect him* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *snarls as he charges at Yellow Diamond* *Yellow Diamond: FOOLISH MONSTER!!!!! *Zaps at Dragon-Jeffrey* *Brain: WAIT!!!!!! STOP!!!!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *groans as he is zapped by Yellow Diamond's power* *Aqua: ..... *angrily* No one calls my husband a monster!!!!!!!!!! THUNDER!!!! *uses Thundaga* on Yellow Diamond* *Yellow Diamond: *Uses Forces on Aqua's Power and throws at the justice guardians* *DJ: Look out!! *Shining Armor: *quickly sets up a force field to protect everyone* *Yellow Diamond: Blue, You handle this fools, i'll deal with that one myself. *Blue Diamond: But I want to kill him, he left me on purpose!!!! *Yellow Diamond: if We go after him, then they'll hold us back. *Blue Diamond: Fine. *uses her Blue power to bring everyone on knees* *(The Crystal Gems are brought to their knees and tears) *Scamper: Ummmmmm, hello? We're not gems, Smurfette. *Blue Diamond: Those who fight with them will pay the price for standing in my way. *Brain: *gets in front of Blue Diamond* Please!!! There's no need to fight!!! Pink Diamond's shattering is not what you think happened!!! *Blue Diamond: You can't possibly understand. You can NEVER understand my pain! *about to crush Brain* *Rainbow Dash: *swoops in and catches Brain* You see?!!? She can't be reasoned with!!! *Brain: I'm not giving up!!! If I really DO represent the Element of Kindness, than I have to prove it here and now!!! *Simba: Now's not the time! we got to take her down!!!! *Yellow Diamond. Have fun, Stupid Creatures. *Charges at Hiccup* *(meanwhile, Hiccup and the Vikings and dragons are still walking away from beach city) *Hiccup: Come on everyone! We must far. *Fishlegs: *Looks Back and sees Yellow coming!!!!* uh... Hiccup? *Tuffnut: *sees Yellow Diamond too* Whoa. She definitely looks mad. *Hiccup: *looks Back* oh no.... RUN!!!!!!!! *(as the Vikings run, Yellow gets closer and finally, grabs Hiccup by Force!!!!!!!) *Toothless: *Shocked and calls out the Dragons to fight her, But Yellow Zaps them all!!!* *Yellow Diamond: *to Hiccup* you... How dare you and your kind survive?!?! You should be extinct!!!!!!! *(Suddenly, Yellow Diamond gets attack from behind by Doctor Strange) *Doctor Strange: And you should take an anger management program. *Yellow Diamond: You Stay out of this! *Tries to Zap Doctor Strange* *Doctor Strange: *dodges the attacks* *Iris: *flies in* Please! Did you really think we'd let you attack Hiccup and his tribe like they're sitting ducks?! *Yellow Diamond: This does not concern you!!! This Viking tribe should be Dead!!! If you stand in my way, I will finish you off!!!! and that goes the rest of your Friends!!!!!!!! *uses the lighting to cage them* *Iris: It'll take more than this to stop us!! *Blue: *Uses her powers to grab Iris and Strange* *(The Cloak tries to pull Strange outta Blue's grip) *Hiccup: *Gasp* Noo... *DJ: Hang on!! *rushes to help Hiccup, Doctor Strange and Iris* *Hiccup: DJ, No!! *Yellow Diamond: *zaps at DJ* *DJ: *avoids her attacks and snarls as he charges at Yellow Diamond* *Yellow Diamond: You Vermin!!!! *Raises her Foot and stomps on DJ!!* *Hiccup: NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! You Coward!!!!! *Yellow Diamond: You Dare to take a stand, VIKING?!?! *Starts attacking Hiccup!!!* *Hiccup: AARGH!!!!! *Astrid: Hiccup!!!! *Snotlout: comes guys!! Save the Chief!!!! *Jack Frost: *shoots ice at Yellow Diamond* *Donald: *squawking angrily as he fires magic spells at Yellow Diamond* *Yellow Diamond: *Growls angrily, Uses her Power Force Field to blow The Dragons riders, Guardians, And Keyblade fighters away!!* *Donald: *crashes against Aster* *Aster: OOF!!! *falls over* *Tuffnut: *falls* Oof!! Wow! what a power!! *Donald: *groans* Sorry, Aster... Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends meet Steven Universe episodes Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:PuppyPower32